


本能

by Wolfthecanis



Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfthecanis/pseuds/Wolfthecanis
Summary: -關係為IBSM/SMIB無差，上篇是SMIB下篇是IBSM-只是個PWP
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	1. 本能 (上)

久住事件以後，他們偶然會一起在志摩家的床上渡過晚上或是早上。  
時間未定，是誰發出邀請也沒關係。  
為了把無法停止的本性，習性，或者可以說是腎上腺素在信任的人前散發出來。  
名稱代號不重要，渴求的是肉體與本能互相追逐的快感。

志摩在頂入伊吹的瞬間，被伊吹難耐的呼吸聲煽動得體溫向上。  
不止是聲音，伊吹被汗和體液沾濕的胸膛到下腹，因為異物入侵而痛苦和快感交織的神情，還有會因為志摩的動作而作反應的長腿，全部全部，都在侵犯志摩的五觀。

雖然實情是他在上伊吹沒錯。

說起來。這個關係是因為久住事件而開始，但是志摩偶然會想，沒有久住餵他們嗑藥，伊吹跟他總有一天會走到這一步。他們個性不像，但是在擁抱裡尋找自己沒有的體溫這點卻很情投意合。

這是伊吹一次喝醉後起的頭沒錯，但沒推開伊吹任由他啃咬自己的側頸的志摩也是共犯。一起快樂一起墮落才是好拍檔嘛！伊吹小藍曰。

快樂你個鬼，也不想想被素股到大腿內側通紅，穿牛仔褲也艱難的人是誰。  
想到這段小過去的志摩忽然有夠不爽。

「志…摩，已經…可以嗯！！」  
未能等到伊吹說完，志摩已經抱起伊吹的腰律動起來。雖然志摩自覺耐性不錯，但他低估了伊吹當獵物的天份。先不說外觀的優勢，伊吹在他底下時微微向上看的角度，因為想大口呼吸而向志摩曬顯的白哲脖子，都彷佛一隻野生犬，在主人面前示弱討好。  
一想到這點志摩就感到從下腹有甚麼燃燒上腦子。  
伊吹是個感受性高的人，在甚麼場合也能120%的投入。就連現在，高揚的心臟起伏透過皮膚傳到志摩手心。因為是正面體位加上身高的關係，志摩這樣向前俯身的行為讓伊吹微微弓起身。

「志摩…怎麼了？嗯！手心好燙…嗯！啊！」  
「你的也很燙，看。」  
沒有停止撞碰伊吹體內的敏感點，志摩順著伊吹的胸口摸到伊吹的肩膀，手臂，手甲，十指緊扣。  
伊吹似乎很喜歡這種疑似情侶的小動作，喘息間也摻雜了笑聲。  
「嗯！嘎呀，嗯——一樣了呢，拍檔。」  
「專心，伊吹。」  
雖然有一半是受不了伊吹的煩人（當他作為比較有余裕的一方時經常話嘮到志摩想抬起腿踢他肚子，只是沒成功過），但有另一半是伊吹總會說些煽動他的說話。  
「我們的距離少過1cm呢」  
「喜歡志摩射前的臉」  
「喜歡志摩」

這時候特別感受到天然野性的威力。  
志摩不相信伊吹這種時候的告白，但是情緒卻被感染。  
他那空著的左手撫上伊吹的大腿根，手指深陷厚實的肌肉。伊吹喜愛跑步的習慣反映在腿的結實，志摩喜歡那觸感。而伊吹也喜歡志摩這樣的碰觸，高亢起來的呻吟蕩漾在房間內迴響著。伊吹的腿除了比常人跑得快，也比常人敏感，特別是大腿。所以比起背後位，他喜歡志摩這樣正面的插入。這樣的話志摩觸碰他敏感點的機會會自然增加，因為志摩總是善解人的用他那節骨分明的手指撐起伊吹的腿根要他的腿分得更開，比如現在。

志摩捏著伊吹的大腿向前壓，調整更深入緊密的角度，伊吹被剌激得生理淚水在眼裡打轉，高潮前奏的流精沾濕兩人的下腹，為求快感主動迎合著志摩節奏擺動著腰。志摩也差不多，說白了就是伊吹裡面很舒服。

此時。  
因為伊吹的手勢要求，志摩稍稍向前傾，他知道伊吹想要甚麼。伊吹滿足地親吻志摩，一邊輕輕地一遍又一遍地說「喜歡」。  
志摩把手按在伊吹敏感的腹部，伊吹順從地感受著志摩給予的快感，開始一段段的射精。

「我也喜歡你啊，藍。」

伊吹這下性高潮的顫抖比剛才開始射精時更強烈，抱著志摩的手和腿也交纏得更緊，後穴也因此更用力地擠吞志摩的分身。

舌頭碰沾上皮膚的觸感，是一直忍耐不去觸碰，伊吹的頸項。志摩感受到大動脈在躍動。  
期待著他的野犬怎樣表示對他的忠誠，志摩在他的所有物最脆弱的位置上，留下了牙齒的印記。

End.


	2. 本能 (下)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -關係為IBSM/SMIB無差，但做的事是IBSM  
> -仍舊只是個PWP

當伊吹清醒過來時，他暗叫不好。  
幾方面的危機一觸即發。

晨勃事小，但老二在志摩裡面事大。  
正常來說，這是不太可能的，除非是外力因素影響。  
伊吹回想一下四小時前的對話。

難得連著兩天不用當值，伊吹就開心顛屁跑到志摩家去。別把人家想得太下流，當時他腦子裡95%是只打算到志摩家喝酒聊天順道蹭個飯吃而已，結果當兩人在沙發上看完新一緝9-1-1以後，志摩靠在他肩上問了一句「不做嗎？」才演變成他在偷偷期待的5%。

平衡年過35歲的體力開始下降的劣勢，和平時有鍛煉的生活習慣的優勢，兩人折騰了三輪便結束了。雖然伊吹表示他還行，但志摩皺了皺眉，我累了，快出去。

「不要—我想這樣多一會。」  
「我也不要，睏了，別鬧。」  
「沒事沒事，你睡你的。」  
「就說…算了。我要睡了，吵醒我就殺了你」  
「合點承知之助——」

之後，沒有之後了。心滿意足的伊吹就保持著背後位一直抱著志摩到意識模糊。在那以前最後的念頭是「志摩的頭髮真好聞…明天想吃秋刀魚，不，還是鯖魚好了。」

所以說，是自己沒有睡著前拔出來的錯嗎？  
但照道理，進入不應期的性器應該要滑出來也很容易…  
呀———好難懂。

不，真相如何已經不重要了。  
解決眼前危機才是上乘之道。現在最難受的並不是勃起，而是他注意到了，志摩其實是醒著這件事。

在緊關窗子的房間，微細的聲音也變得異常有存在感。志摩的喘息和入睡後的呼吸雖然音量差不多，但是聲音完全不一樣。和沉睡時的平穩的一呼一吸比起來，現在就像一頭野獸在忍耐甚麼的低吼。隨著喘息而輕輕起伏的身驅，志摩裡面不規則的的收縮折磨到伊吹快要受不了。不，是已經受不了。大腦內所接收的訊息讓伊吹興奮的程度卻是幾倍上。

他那經常要挪著主導權，聰明的拍檔，此刻正無防備地，偷偷地渴求著本能上的滿足。  
這真的太讓人心動了，啊，不是他常掛在口邊那種キュルキュル，而是更接近獵食慾望中，從狩獵者的角度，被獵物的可愛。伊吹的心裡，也不是沒有在志摩的一頁寫過キュルキュル這個詞，但至少不是在性事一欄上。床上的志摩，好聽點是有自己的堅持，真實點說的就是麻煩，難搞。地雷隨處可點，現在我們親切的伊吹藍將一一講解。

首先，志摩不喜歡人家摸他肚子。摸了會像小型犬一樣狂怒，縱是在插入中一樣。亂踢起來超—麻煩的，雖然最後伊吹成功用別的感覺充斥著志摩的觀感導致他只記得要抑壓呻吟，但是過程太煩人所以伊吹後來學乖了。而現在，不知哪來自信的伊吹，準備事隔幾個月又來犯險。

「志—摩——」  
「！」  
雖然背對著伊吹，但是環抱著志摩腰部的手能清楚感受到灼熱的溫度，志摩被嚇得一個激靈。滿意惡作劇的成功，伊吹順勢整個人緊緊貼上志摩的背，在他的耳邊輕說：「我說啊志摩ちゃん，這樣不是太過份了點嗎？」摟著腰的手心一點點的往向腹部，志摩也很快察覺到伊吹想做甚麼，「伊吹你這渾蛋…！」

「我是渾蛋的話，志摩也是呢！在人家睡著擅自用小小藍來爽，舒服嗎？」  
「渾帳…！」  
「別一直生氣，志摩這樣不辛苦嗎？」  
回應他的是一記眼刀。  
當然辛苦啊，你還問啊渾蛋？  
「那那那。志摩ちゃん，求我一下？我會讓你超舒服的啊？」

由於志摩體位上的不自由，伊吹輕鬆把志摩整個人壓倒，取得主導權。背後位讓志摩彈動不得，只能聽著伊吹歡快的調笑，抓著被子的力度重重的表示著他在咬牙切齒。  
是的，伊吹現在不止挑戰一個底綫，而是雙管齊下的戳志摩另一個地雷——言語挑釁。

一般愛憐關心地問「舒服嗎？」「夠深嗎？」「會痛嗎？」志摩是會接受並會回饋這份心意，並摸摸伊吹的頭。然而。要是出現挑戰志摩主導權的言語，結果吃不著兜著走的永遠是伊吹。性事當然會有伊吹主導的時候，但是志摩特討厭伊吹讓他求。  
對於伊吹那「你太不懂男人的浪漫啦」的言論，志摩如是這樣反駁：「要做就做，想做還要別人求也太廢了吧？」

兩人就可笑地保持著這種待勢蓄發的姿勢幾分鐘，伊吹一邊想這根本是不能動的三分鐘，一邊偷偷地向某首名曲的作者說聲抱歉。

過去是有過兩人都膠著到伊吹忍不了的狀況，畢竟比耐性從來不是伊吹的強項。但今天。伊吹直感能拿下一城。他像野獸一樣伸出舌頭，在牙齒之前先舔上志摩的脊骨。志摩在中年日本男性裡算是中等身材，不是肌肉太結實但也不是怠惰中年的範本，脊骨的線條剛好凹陷在背肌中間，伊吹覺得那像是志摩的生命線，很是好看。  
被動的男人性悸動得更厲害，撇頭回看伊吹的眼神越發委屈。  
笨蛋志摩，總是護著腹部，卻不知道自己最敏感的部位是背部，整個弱點暴露在伊吹面前卻無力還擊，伊吹喜歡這樣脆弱的志摩。他們在這點很像，所以當志摩表現自己的獵取欲，伊吹也會合作地任由志摩入侵敏感脆弱的部份。

他管叫這是相親相愛的形式之一。

「快…動」  
「嗯——？志摩？講清楚一點我聽不清楚啊？  
「我是說。」志摩紅著眼一字一字地吐出來：「你要是現在不動就以後都不用動了。」  
志摩流的撒嬌，伊吹藍說他很可以。  
「汪！」  
無視著殺氣的注視，伊吹愉快地解除忍耐。  
說實在，其實他也差一點不行了，所以這樣的結果特別讓他感受到努力的回報。  
得讚自己是個能化危為機的男人。

「嗯…這裡…啊！嗯——」  
「乖，別咬著，要是咬到自己怎麼辦。」  
「嗯！嗯！喔—！」  
已經懶得反抗的志摩，不客氣地咬著伸進他口腔頂著他上顎的手指，叫痛的伊吹連連喊痛，手指卻沒有放鬆的跡象。  
「嗯——！嗯！いーうーい！」  
「痛…！就說別咬得這麼用力嘛。」  
「咳，嘿，你應該慶幸，」終於能自由說話的志摩用手背抹了一下臉，聲音倒是顯得輕快「你的第一關節還在他原來的位置上。」

「志摩真風趣，斷了的話你負責嗎？」  
「就算是你老二斷了也跟我沒關係。」  
「嗯—？你確認？」  
「喔！嗯，嗯，哈，除了這樣…嗯，就沒別的手段了嗎？」  
「沒辦法，用說的話，總是志摩有道理。」  
伊吹不可置疑的說，「但是讓志摩閉嘴的方法」  
忽然改變節奏進到志摩最深處，使對方整個人弓起身反應，「我啊，可是知道很多啊？」

無法抑壓的慾望和愛意在喘息中的彼此起落地轟炸著志摩的腦袋，但是體力卻追不上。  
是的，他追不上伊吹的體力（當然啊昨晚都已經搞了一整晚），也追不上伊吹付出的一切。  
想到這點疲勞感緊接而上。

擺了擺手，志摩扭向後親了親伊吹的脖子，迎合伊吹的體勢稍稍抬高臀部，示意快點結束。  
伊吹貼心地說了句遵命，開始往之前一直避開的敏感點摩擦，高潮的襲來讓志摩把臉伏在枕頭裡，逃避一切大腦接收的官感。

「志摩總是這麼可愛……喜歡。喜歡志摩。」  
先告白永遠是伊吹。每次說完總會莫名的自我嫌惡，但還是每次也順勢說出來。在志摩面前他無法把這份感情藏下來，但是就因為這樣，才更不想看著志摩忘情的臉時告白。

他們之間有個協定。  
在情事間，所有「喜歡」「愛」全不會被視為情愛之情。

而讓他更寂寞的是，志摩總會律義的回他，現在也是。在高潮結束後，他放軟身子躺在床上，笑了：  
「我也喜歡藍。」

還真是空虛。  
伊吹如此想到，把保險套拿出來打結，扔到垃圾箱去。

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 貼到這裡的時間其實離完筆的時點已有有段距離。  
> 那時真的非常認真拼命去寫打炮，到底圖甚麼（笑
> 
> 非常感謝大家看完一整篇，萬年復建想說雖然我寫得很不容易，但看完的你們更不容易🙏🏻  
> 如果能同時吃兩方攻的人其實我是推薦再看過一次上篇，希望會帶給大家與初讀時不一樣的味道。
> 
> 另外寫下篇時感受到小藍內心少年發出的電波，不知不覺間就寫多了一倍，頓感對志摩非常抱歉。
> 
> 另外也推薦一下寫作時的bgm。  
> 上：Super junior - I think I  
> 下： Chelmico - Disco


End file.
